As a radiation oncologist with specialized training in radiosurgery and graduate and postdoctoral training in both cancer biology and general immunology, the ultimate goal of my research is to discover effective ways to combine immunotherapies (IT) with radiation therapy (RT), to promote systemic tumor control while achieving local tumor control. Toward this goal, I am leading the development of the NCI ROB extracranial Stereotactic Body Radiation Therapy (SBRT) program, and I am the primary ROB Associate Investigator working with Tim Greten and Austin Duffy (NCI/TGIB) on NCI's colorectal liver metastases (15-C-0021), and pancreas (15-C-0027) RT + IT studies. Ultimately, we plan to study EV subsets in responders and non-responders from immunotherapy trials (such as these RT + IT trials, NCI VB vaccine trials, and other tumor immunotherapy trials at NCI), to translate the EV subset signatures into biological information that could be used for personalized and adaptive treatments for our patients.